


Alone

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Alone, he was alone. Well, almost.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286398) by Hanihana. 



> Soo, long story short, Hanihana drew a picture as a thank you for me, and after seeing it ideas formed and so I wrote something!
> 
> The format is a little different, but I kinda like it like this :3 Enjoy.

"ACE!"

The cry rang through the skies, the ocean, and the forest. Loud. Heartbroken.

**Alone.**

The word was repeated. Louder. Stronger. (Weaker.) It was followed by an incoherent scream of anguish. Followed by loud crashes of anger. Followed by another cry on agony.

"Where is he!"

(Law remembered. His parents, where were they? The nun. Sister! His sister!)

" **Where** is Ace!"

(He had made it to Luffy. Idiot. This fucking idiot. He was going to open his wounds, tear his stitches...)

" **WHERE-** " A sob breached his demand. It broke his voice. Bent his frame.

(Closer, he needed to get closer to this idiot. Just in case. Stop him. Even Law had his limitations of miracles he could perform...)

"Where..." He tried again, weaker this time. "Where!" Insistent, that sorrow weaned into anger. "Where is Ace!" Denial, he willed it to be the truth.

(Thrashing, screaming, wailing. Law interceded.)

"Hurts... it hurts Ace.." The whispered words were soft. His tremors subtle. That fear subdued.

(Law knew the pain was emotional. The kid had a lot of drugs in his system. He grasped at Luffy before he decided to cause havoc once more.)

"Ace!" He protested, fighting against foreign hands. "Tell me where Ace is!" Fighting against the fears that threaten to overwhelm him. " **Tell me!** " Fighting against fact.

("Calm down." Law insisted softly at first, but at the continued struggle and lack of response his voiced the words louder, hands locking his patient in place. As much as one could lock rubber anyways. Anything more and he could...)

"Ace... Ace..." Blubbering, Luffy was lamenting now. His body loosened, his fight leaving him.

(He caught the slackening body into his arms, feeling as the trembling increased, feeling as that spirit broke within his grasp. As the boy accepted reality.)

"Ace... I know... Ace..."

(As those tears slipped past eyes and onto his hands.)

" **ACE!** "

("I'm here.")


End file.
